Secondary Issues
by Requiem Angel
Summary: Le monde fait bien les choses. Quelques fois, même les asociales peuvent former une union plus forte que les mots. Os dans un AU. Contient une quantité excessivement élevée de juron. FLight


***Insérez ici une excuse bidon sur pourquoi j'écris cela au lieu de mon texte actuel.***

**Euh… pas le document sur moi en ce moment (bad poker face)?**

**En fait, ceci est un OS que j'ai imaginé dans le domaine de la romance alors je voulais l'écrire et recevoir l'opinion de meilleurs écrivains que moi (aussi, il faut avouer que je suis pris d'un affreux syndrome de la page blanche pour mon texte actuel). J'espère que vous allez aimer le texte et bonne lecture.**

**Absolument aucune des choses, groupes, jeux, personnages, personnes, textes ou pièce de théâtre mentionné dans ce OS ne m'appartient**

**L'âge des personnages: Fang : 17 ans, Light : 17 ans, Vanille : 16 ans.**

**X**

- Pour demain, lisez les pages 87 à 96 dans votre manuel et répondez aux questions qui y correspondent. Je vérifierai au début du prochain cours alors ne croyez pas pouvoir vous en sauver. De plus, cette matière sera importante à mémoriser pour l'examen. Eh oui, ce n'est pas parce que vous finissez votre secondaire que vous pouvez vous permettre de vous asseoir sur vos lauriers et flâner à votre guise. Comme je l'ai dit souvent, l'oisiveté est la mère de tous les vices.

Je soupire lourdement alors que notre sénile professeur de physique débute un nouveau monologue sur l'importance du travail scolaire dans notre société. Allons… s'il enseignait une matière plus intéressante que la réfraction de la lumière, peut-être verrais-je de l'importance dans ce qu'il dit. Non, ce cours m'ennuyait. Je le suis seulement parce que mes parents veulent _le meilleur pour leur petite fille adorée. _Quel âge pense-il que j'ai? Pour eux je me suce encore le pouce en me lovant à une couverture. Bon dieu qu'ils ne voient pas le temps passé. Je voulais devenir quelque chose de différent. Travailler dans la nature semble plaisant et le premier qui me dit que j'ai besoin de savoir que l'indice de réfraction du verre crown est de 1,52 pour faire de la foresterie mérite une baffe sur la joue. C'est fou comment ce cours me mettait d'humeur massacrante.

Je regarde mon professeur de nouveau. Par chance, mes oreilles s'étaient déconnectées du monde. Je n'entendais plus rien de son discours. Le cours devait terminer dans deux ou trois minutes et il trouvait quand même une façon de se rallonger. Mes paupières étaient vachement lourdes. Je vérifie autour de moi mais personne ne me prêtait attention. Divaguer vers le sommeil ne pouvait pas avoir de conséquences catastrophiques. Me reposer pendant un minuscule moment ne dérangerait personne.

- Il y a un problème, mademoiselle Yun?

À l'entente de mon nom de famille (presque hurlé, voilà pourquoi mes oreilles ont enregistré le son), je lève une troisième fois mon regard. Monsieur Disley semblait plutôt frustré. Devait-il vraiment s'étonner qu'une humaine perde l'intérêt sur ce qu'il disait? Son discours avait plus l'air d'une prière psalmodié qu'à une morale.

- Non, monsieur.

- Bien! Alors, dans ce cas, vous pouvez répondre à ma question.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Parfait! Disons dans ce cas… offrez-moi une théorie sur pourquoi l'invisibilité est un mythe pour le moment.

… Quoi? Comment devait-on savoir ça? On ne l'avait jamais étudié. Bon, espérons que le gros bon sens pourra me sortir d'affaire. Même si j'écoutais à moitié en classe, j'avais compris le gros de la théorie.

Il avait dit, pour le moment, non? J'imagine que cela signifie que plus tard, ce sera possible. Aussi, nous parlons de lumière alors ajoutons cela à la réponse pour qu'elle soit plus crédible.

- Pour qu'une personne soit invisible, il faut que la lumière passe à travers son corps sans diminuer sa vitesse. Pour cela, il faut que l'indice de réfraction de notre organisme soit égal à celui de l'air. Ceci, cependant, n'est pas possible puisque nous n'avons pas encore inventé les matériaux nécessaires.

Il me regarde comme un inquisiteur qui juge un accusé. Je comprends alors qu'il veut que j'en rajoute. Mais quoi? J'ai déjà dit tout ce qui concernait la lumière… en fait, non. Je n'aie pas parlé de l'ancienne théorie enseignée. Peut-être qu'essayer pourrait me donner mon ticket pour sortir de cette situation embarrassante et franchement chiante.

- De plus, même si on réussissait cela, notre corps demeurerait opaque. Cela empêcherait également l'invisibilité.

- Pas exactement, mademoiselle Yun. Cela ne mériterait pas tous les points à l'examen. Vous devrez faire mieux.

L'envie de sortir un commentaire de mon cru fut titanesque à ce moment. Quelle perte de temps!

Mais le prof se fait sauvé pas la cloche, littéralement, alors qu'elle résonne dans toute la classe. C'était mon dernier cours de la journée, par chance. Je prends mon étui à crayons et mon manuel d'optique avant de me diriger vers mon casier. Je sors les devoirs que j'ai à remettre demain dans mon sac. Pendant ce court moment, je suis rejoint par ma bonne amie, Vanille. Nous discutons alors de sujets quelconques en délayant ainsi l'instant où je devrai quitter pour prendre le transport scolaire. Environ dans dix minutes.

Mais la moitié du temps n'a pas le temps de s'écoulé que l'interphone de l'école résonne avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Il y a eu un accident sur la route et certains bus auront du retard. La secrétaire qui s'occupait de l'annonce commence à énumérer des nombres. Je reconnais l'un d'eux et comprends que je resterai à l'école plus longtemps que prévu. Optimiste comme à ses habitudes, Vanille voit le bon côté de la chose et me propose d'attendre son père avec elle, une idée que j'accepte gracieusement. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la sortie sud de l'école en reprenant notre discussion. Mon amie rousse veut me demander comment était la vie de finissant, ce que je lui dis avec un grand sourire, un peu faux, je dois l'admettre.

Quand son géniteur arrive, nous nous saluons d'une brève embrassade et je rebrousse chemin pour quitter à la sortie est du bâtiment, le plus près des arrêts d'autobus que possible. Je vis dans un pays, ou plutôt, une province assez froide au nord de l'Amérique du nord donc sortir dehors en Novembre est loin de me tenter. Je n'aime pas particulièrement la morsure causé pas la givre se collant à ma peau. Oui, je sais, c'est une exagération mais vous comprenez.

En chemin, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre les conversations d'autres élèves. On dit qu'au Québec (oui, c'est là que je vis) nous parlons le jargon des rois. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse que la monarchie soit tombée avant ma naissance. Devoir prendre au sérieux un homme qui parlait de la sorte aurait causé ma mort puisque j'aurais éclaté de rire devant lui, surtout s'il commençait un monologue. Vous devez vous dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'empereur en Nouvelle-France et sur ce, j'avoue que vous avez raison. Peut-être aurais-je eux une chance de survie. J'avoue que je voyais mal ce langage aussi parce que les gens qui l'utilisaient étaient ridiculement stupides, inégalé dans l'idiotie dirais-je même.

Les hommes :

- Asti d'crisse, j'tai pas d'mandé quel level t'était, j'veux savouér té quel prestige à COD

Les femmes :

- Osti d'bitch du tabarnak. À ma volé el gars que j'voulais _dater_ pour el bal. À toute gâché. C'est sûr c'est pu mon amie Facebook.

J'hésite sur si je dois trésaillé ou non devant cette menace. Intérieurement, j'étais presque déçu. Étais-ce réellement les mêmes personnes qui disaient lire des romans de Patrick Sénécal? J'en aie lu aussi. Ces _thrillers_ instillent le cerveau dans le domaine de la terreur. Les menaces et les scénarios sont si répugnants qu'un lecteur devrait être capable d'imaginer une insulte ressemblant à ces scènes d'horreurs… mieux que ça au moins. En plus, quel était ce langage cru et dénudé de civilité? Je pouvais supporter qu'on inverse et qu'on enlève des lettres mais jurer à chaque phrase où presque dépassaient grandement les bornes. On devient plus civilisé disait-on. Soit cette théorie est complètement fausse ou le blasphème fait partie d'un patrimoine secret et _osti _est un déterminant du futur. Quoique je doute que la seconde option soit réaliste. Il faut avouer que la maturité est de plus en plus rare dans la société. Avant, la puberté était le point où un humain oubliait son enfance et s'enfonçait dans la réalité aussi connu sous le nom de : monde des adultes. Mais cette barrière entre les deux mondes est en train de disparaitre. C'est un peu comme le mur de Berlin. Auparavant, le traverser quand on vivait dans la république démocratique d'Allemagne (appelons cette partie l'enfance) était immense. Depuis peu, cependant, le mur s'est fait détruire et maintenant, on passe quand on veut entre les deux parties de ce monde. Bien sur le corps ne se soucie pas de ceci et change à sa guise. Je dirais même que, pour les garçons, il se drogue à la testostérone ce qui lui donne envie de tout frapper sur son passage et, pour les filles, d'œstrogène… effets divers. Certaine le prenne normalement et reste de bonne compagnie alors que d'autre en abuse ce qui les rends excessive et franchement emmerdante. Évidemment, je ne sors pas du lot. Sur le côté hormone, je suis comme chaque adolescente de mon âge. Cependant, autres ce fait, je suis différente à l'ensemble de la populace féminine sur une quantité flagrante de points. Toutes ces passions que les filles de mon âge ont que je n'ai jamais eu. Pour être entièrement honnête, on me considérerait plus comme un garçon raté. Maquillage? À peu près aussi utile qu'une sortie de secours dans un avion. Facebook? Si je veux discuter avec mes amis, je vais le faire dans la vraie vie. Twilight?…Non. Tous les artistes pop actuelles? Dure, dure de les entendre sous les chansons de Pink Floyd, de Metallica ou de Finger Eleven que j'ai dans les oreilles. Jeux vidéo de chant et de danse? Un peu de Prototype et de Halo font amplement l'affaire. Les jurons? Bon pour évacuer la frustration mais de là à les utiliser régulièrement, il y a une limite. Mes parents? Des adultes incroyables que je respecte grandement. L'école? Plaisant, beaucoup de cours m'intéresse. Bon… vous comprenez l'idée

Aucun de mes présumés camarades de classe ne m'adressent la parole. Je ne fais partie d'aucun groupe social donc cela ne m'étonne pas. Je ne fume pas, ne me drogue pas, ne fais pas de planches à roulettes, n'aime pas parler d'argent et n'apprécie pas de parler des autres dans leur dos. En fait, pour moi, le pire groupe de tous est celui des commères. Passer des rumeurs est comme jouer au téléphone arabe. À la fin, la phrase originelle est déformé tellement qu'on ne la reconnait plus. Selon moi, c'est parce que personne n'entends une phrase de la même façon, et donc, chacun va l'interpréter différemment.

Je sors gentiment du bâtiment sur le côté est et je me dirige vers les autobus. Grands et jaunes, ces bus sont ma technique pour retourner à ma demeure depuis très longtemps. J'habite à plusieurs kilomètres de la grande ville, titulaire de mon école, dans un petit village près d'une plage.

Puisque l'accident s'était produit sur la route menant chez moi, l'attente allait grandement s'allonger. Il devait bien avoir un banc sur lequel je pouvais m'assoir. Malheureusement, ils étaient plus rares dans cette zone de mon édifice scolaire puisque les gens préféraient s'allonger sur l'herbe à ma droite. Je n'avais pas porté grande attention à la quantité de bus qui manquerait à l'appel quand la secrétaire en parlait dans l'interphone, donc je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un décompte du nombre de stationnement inoccupé. Un, deux, trois… treize emplacements où se garer demeuraient désertiques. Résultat, une masse anormalement élevée d'élèves attendaient leur transport. Ce devait être ceux des autres écoles. Oui, car, voyez-vous, la même entreprise s'occupe du déplacement en commun des étudiants de chacune de nos écoles. Ces derniers terminaient leur cours plus tôt (il commençait également plus tôt) pour prendre un bus les menant à mon établissement d'apprentissage. Ici, ils débarquaient pour choisir quel autobus les transporterait le plus près de leur demeure. Ce système marchait à merveille sur le côté pratique. Sur le côté social, cependant, il n'était pas parfait. Les autres jeunes arrivaient avant nous à l'arrêt à chaque jour. Ils embarquaient donc avant que l'on ne voie leurs visages. Remarquez, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je ne me considérais pas asociale mais devoir endurer plus de conversations qui évitent les génies de notre monde comme la peste ne m'inspire pas. Quand j'entends des gens parler de politiques, d'économies ou de projets, alors je suis plus enclin à me joindre à eux.

Aujourd'hui sera donc une journée comme je redoute. Elle pouvait être le début d'une amitié comme la fin de ma foi en l'humanité. Les gens étaient agglutinés en grand groupe mais pas des rubans droits décrivant une file indienne. Ils ressemblaient plus à mes fils d'écouteurs après avoir passé trois heures dans mes poches, emmêlés et sans dessus dessous. Ils jacassaient sur des sujets que, à ma grande déception, je trouvais sans intérêt.

J'aperçois un banc et je soupir de soulagement. Il est inoccupé. Je me dirige donc vers lui.

Encore, je suis forcé d'entendre ces conversations bruyantes qui m'empêchent de retourner dans le monde de mes pensées. Les hôtes? Des personnes qui m'impressionnent à peu près autant qu'un chien faisant une galipette pour la millième fois. Au moins, ils vivaient en communauté et ne s'insultait pas l'un l'autre dans leur dos. Bien sûr, il doit toujours avoir un _mais _et, dans ce cas, c'est le fait que cette communauté est barbare. Je vois des garçons lutter sur le gazon en se faisant encouragé par leurs amis. À côté, des filles leur disaient en plein visage qu'il manquait de matière grise. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elles. C'était comme si le cerveau avait fait place au crâne pour former des têtes beaucoup trop dures pour leur propre bien. Entre donné un coup de poing sur un diamant dépassant les cents carats et leur tête, je crois que mes phalanges risquaient plus de se briser avec le second choix.

Alors que je passe, des étudiants se tournent vers moi. Je les entends très bien murmurer des potins sur moi. Ils se croyaient subtiles mais leur voix portait plus qu'un mégaphone rattaché à une chaîne HI-FI.

- R'gardez, c'est Yun. Tsé, elle qui s'croit meilleure que nous autres.

- C'pas étonnant qu'à l'aille pas de chum.

- Moé j'pense qu'à en a jamais eu.

- On dit qu'é les'

- Sérieux? Ben ca expliquerait quec'chose sur elle.

Je suis presque contente quand je réalise qu'ils ont arrêté de jurer à tout bout de champs mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si mon dos ressemble à un répondeur. En fait, ces ragots sur moi me hantent depuis le début de mon secondaire. Cependant, j'avoue ne rien faire pour les empêcher de circuler, De toute manière, il arrivait que les rumeurs soit si déformés qu'elles étaient en parti véridique. Tout de même, j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à supporter les conversations et la personnalité des élèves. Vanille était une des rares personnes que je considérais brillantes. Malheureusement, son influence avait ses limites et je sentais que j'allais rentrer dans une frénésie d'une minute à l'autre si cela continuait. Y avait-il, dans ce monde, une personne qui savait ce que je ressentais?

C'est à cet instant que je l'ai aperçue.

Elle devait lorgner ce banc depuis un certain temps car elle s'y assit sans vérifier s'il était occupé. Je la vois soupirer en retirant le fardeau qu'elle avait dans son dos et l'appuyer sur ses jambes. Je la vois sortir un Ipod avec des écouteurs qu'elle se colle aux tympans. J'assume alors qu'elle choisit une chanson dans une sélection plutôt minime (les mouvements de son pouce alterne toujours entre le haut et le bas). Quand elle a trouvé la chanson appropriée, elle ferme les yeux et se laisses bercer par le rythme des instruments battants dans ses oreilles. Je veux être frustrée que quelqu'un a pris ma place mais il ne faut longtemps pour que je remarque qu'elle éloigne les regards. Je m'interroge donc sur pourquoi elle se fait rejeter. Pour une fois, l'idée d'écouter les conversations me tente. J'essaie alors d'intercepter un dialogue sur l'étrangère mais les adolescents autour de moi l'évitent comme un sujet tabou. Quoi, je voyais un fantôme? C'était un esprit créé par ma penser pour assouvir mon besoin de fréquenté un humain intelligent. Absolument personne venant de l'école privée (je les reconnais par leurs uniformes) ne regardait dans sa direction, pas même brièvement. L'envie de questionner un étudiant me submerge. Ma réputation était intacte hors de mon établissement scolaire alors engager la conversation avec un jeune de privée (c'est comme cela qu'on les appelait) ne serait pas trop compliqué. Je me rapproche donc d'un garçon dont le dos de la tête ne me dit rien. Engager la conversation sur un fantôme serait étrange mais je me fichais de ce que les gens pensaient de moi.

- Eh, je peux te poser une question?

Il doit imaginer que ma voix ne s'adresse pas à lui et donc, ne se retourne pas. Je le touche sur l'épaule pour avoir son attention. Il sursaute et se retourne. En voyant mon visage, il commence un dur labeur cérébral où il tente de se rappeler qui je suis. Un match que je sais perdu d'avance car je peux confirmer ne jamais l'avoir vu. Finalement, il s'exprime :

- On s'connait-tu?

- Non, lui réponds-je, je veux seulement savoir quelque chose.

Je suis presque étonnée de la vitesse où il commence à imaginer des choses entièrement fausse. Il croit peut-être que je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais pour cela, il aurait fallu être aveugle. Il me fixe et m'évalue. Je comprends également qu'il est satisfait quand un rictus se forme sur son visage. Je pense même qu'il prévoyait déjà avoir une affirmation préconçue à dire à son groupe d'amis durant leur prochaine rencontre. Je peux le voir sortir une image de moi sur son téléphone en criant : Heille la gang, checkez ma nouvelle conquête. Je suis fortement tentée de le sortir de ses rêveries de la manière la plus brutale possible mais me retiens de justesse. Je vois des conducteurs parlant en regardant dans notre direction en particulier. S'ils me voyaient asséner un coup de poing, mérité tout de même, à un autre élève, je vais perdre le droit d'emprunter le transport jusqu'au congé d'été. Je me contente de briser son petit monde en articulant la question qui voulait pourfendre mes lèvres depuis un moment.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, je veux juste savoir qui est la fille sur le banc, là-bas, dis-je en la pointant du regard.

Un peu déçu l'adolescent la regarde à son tour.

- Elle? C'est Farron, Claire Farron. C't'une osti d'bitch. À se croit meilleure que tout l'monde.

Ma curiosité est piquée. Je veux en savoir plus sur elle.

- Pourquoi? Demande-je.

- À dit des choses, genre, c'que vous dites c'est d'la marde avec son criss de gros accent. É pas québécoise, ca s'voit. Quand on veut y parler, à fait quec'chose, genre, fuck off pis à s'en va.

- Ce sont ses mots exacts?

- Non, à l'dis plus frais-chier.

Je le remercie vaguement et m'éloigne dans la direction de la prénommée Claire. Je voyais beaucoup d'elle en moi. Je sentais qu'on allait bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Je n'avais qu'à lui délier la langue ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile en soi.

Je m'assis donc à sa droite. Le banc vibre un peu sous mon poids. Par curiosité, elle me regarde un moment. Nos yeux entrent dans un flagrant contact. Elle avait des yeux cyan époustouflant. On dirait deux océans tumultueux mais affreusement froid. Ce serait probablement beaucoup plus difficile que je n'avais cru il y a quelques secondes.

Voyant qu'elle ne connait pas, elle détourne le regard pour retourner dans son univers musical. Un peu envahissante, je tente de regarder quel groupe elle aime. Elle ressent ma présence et se retourne de nouveau pour me foudroyer de son regard hypnotisant. Instinctivement, je lui tire un sourire moqueur et légèrement aguicheur. Elle grogne, ferme ses paupières et laisse sa tête tombé en arrière en montant le volume à telle point que je reconnais la chanson : One. Le choix me fait un peu rire car il reflète très bien le peu que je sais d'elle, une solitaire asociale. Je comprends ce qu'elle fait. C'est une stratégie que tout le monde emploie pour éviter de discuter avec l'indésirable, la vermine et, dans ce cas, moi. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement. Sans gêne, je diminue de nouveau le volume à son insu. Quand le son redevient convenable, elle me regarde de nouveau. Ses iris hurlaient vendetta. À cela, je lui sors une rhétorique moqueuse : Pour ton ouïe. Elle retire ses écouteurs et daigne enfin m'adresser la parole :

- Va te faire voir.

Je reconnais un tel accent avec grande facilité. Cette dame ici présente est française. Je ne moque pas de sa façon de parler par contre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pouffer devant cette première réplique. Définitivement, je n'avais jamais, de ma vie entière, rencontrer une humaine détestant autant une humaine sans réellement la connaitre. C'est un sociopathe en formation, ca, je peux l'affirmer. Dans ses yeux je peux la voir ce demander ce qu'il y a de si amusant. Au moins elle me donnait une chance de débuter une conversation. C'était mieux qu'il y a quelques secondes. Pourtant, je la voix en position pour fourrer ses écouteurs à quelques millimètres de ses tympans et clore le topo que je désire discuter. Je suis donc pris avec un dilemme. Tentée de faire une bonne première impression où la taquiner. Mon instinct me dit que, avec une fille aussi renfrogné, mieux valait paraitre intelligente. Je crée presque un personnage pour lui dire :

- J'ai remarqué que les gens t'ignoraient donc, je suis venu te tenir compagnie.

Elle n'est pas offusqué mais réponds pourtant :

- Ah, je vois. Donc, selon toi, je suis dans l'incapacité de me lever et adresser la parole à une autre personne. Tu penses que je préfère être renfrogné parce que je suis trop gênée pour dire quoique ce soit à un humain. Tu t'es approché uniquement puisque tu ressentais de la pitié pour ma personne. Soit c'est ça, soit tu voulais prendre avantage de ce fait. Tu as remarqué que personne ne me parlait. Tu es venue pour éviter de discuter avec un étudiant quelconque. Ainsi, je ne suis qu'un outil pour que tu parvienne à accomplir un objectif qu'une seule humaine va bénéficier, toi. Saches que je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou ton esprit manipulateur pour survivre dans notre monde.

Ce devait être la façon la plus théâtrale que quiconque m'a dit de dégager. J'ai compris à ce moment pourquoi l'autre garçon affirmait qu'elle demandait de déguerpir d'une manière plus frais-chier. Je devais avouer que, pour une personne refusant de converser, elle savait s'exprimer. Je comprends que c'était le temps de déguerpir pour n'importe qui, mais, fonceuse comme je suis, je reste ancré au banc. Je lui envoie même un grand sourire ce qui la déstabilise. Clairement, elle attendait abandon d'une seconde à l'autre alors me voir joyeuse était simplement bizarre. Je lui tends la main avec le plus de respect possible en lui disant :

- Je sens que l'on va s'entendre à merveille. Je m'appelle Fang, Fang Yun.

Elle regarde longuement ma paume et se décide enfin à la prendre. Nous nous serons la main avec la rigueur de la jeunesse. Elle me dit :

- Lightning.

Mes yeux se voilent d'un drap d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? Lightning? C'était le mot anglais pour éclair, non? Pourquoi une personne dirait cela en plein milieu d'une conversation alors que l'autre vient de communiquer son nom? Les règles de l'art disent qu'il faut répondre en donnant le nôtre. Alors pourquoi a-t' elle dit Lightning au lieu de Claire? Voyant mon interrogation, elle spécifie :

- Appelle-moi Lightning.

Je la regarde un instant avec incertitude. Elle voulait se faire surnommée selon un élément de la nature? C'était certes étrange mais beaucoup de jeune au secondaire ont des surnoms qui n'ont rien avoir avec leur prénom. Preuve? Un garçon à mon école prénommé Simon est connu sous l'acronyme de _Macqui_. J'ignore qui à créer ce surnom mais cela prouve mon point. Je ne me retiens pas de lui demander :

- Lightning n'est pas ton vrai nom, dis-moi.

Bien sûr, je connais la réponse mais si elle refuse que j'utilise son nom, je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

- Bien sûr que non. Seulement, je crois que Lightning va être parfait pour toi.

- Quoi?

- Crois-tu réellement que nous allons reparler après aujourd'hui? Moi j'en doute. De plus, en quoi le nom que j'emploie importe?

- Eh bien, considérant que je voulais parler de sujet varié et intelligent, le moins que tu aurais pu faire serait de choisir un surnom approprié. Lightning signifie éclair. Un éclair détruit, voilà son unique raison de vivre. Si je te demande : être ou ne pas être, je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'être déçu car je saurais déjà ta réponse. Dans une conversation philosophique, Lightning serait le coté pessimiste de la chose. Je doute que tu veuilles paraitre comme une étudiante négative en permanence donc j'apprécierais si tu me donnais ton nom pour que je puisse prendre tes opinions au sérieux si tu vois le bon côté des choses.

Elle tente alors de cacher son sourire. Un ricanement s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Effectivement, je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre.

Je m'attends alors à ce qu'elle dise son prénom mais elle trouve une façon de contre-attaquer.

- En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait moi qui écope de la punition pour avoir un nom péjoratif. Fang n'est pas ben mieux. Si mon anglais ne fait pas défaillance, cela signifie croc. Un croc est utilisé pour manger, déchiqueter, broyer. C'est un outil qui apporte la mort dans le monde animal et toi, tu t'es nommée après cela. De ce que je comprends, cette conversation que nous allons avoir risque d'être très dépressive.

- Tu sauras que Fang est un nom chinois alors moi j'ai une excuse. Mais si tu préfères, mettons-nous d'accord sur les noms que nous allons employer. Sachant que l'on peut raccourcir ton surnom, nous pourrions t'appeler Light, lumière, Sunshine, tu décides.

Elle grimace devant les deux dernières idées.

- Light fera l'affaire.

- Parfait, alors pour moi, nous n'avons qu'à être créatives. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Kira?

Je la vois ricaner en se frappant le front.

- Nous pouvons bien nous passer de stupide référence à une bande dessinée japonaise. Fang est bien comme ça.

Pour une raison qui m'est inconnu, je prends la chose sur le côté philosophique.

- Je vois ce que tu fais, Light va représenter la justice, la bonté, la grâce et la beauté alors que Fang va définir leurs antonymes. De cette manière, nous formons le yin et le yang. Nous ne serons probablement jamais d'accord sur quoi que ce soit mais nous ne pourrons pas converser avec quiconque autre notre moitié antagoniste. Tu es affreusement subtile Light.

- Et toi tu penses beaucoup trop pour ne rien dire.

- La philosophie selon moi en dix mots.

Elle secoue la tête, amusée. Pour ce que la société qualifiait dans la catégorie de frais-chier français, je la trouvais bien sympathique.

Nous commençons ainsi à discutailler sur une variété de sujet que l'on ne considère pas abordé à notre âge. Je découvre rapidement que ma nouvelle amie était une fan de politique nationale et internationale. Ayant un petit quelque chose à dire à propos de l'élection de la première chef d'états québécoise, la réélection de Barack Obama et les divers combats contre les dictateurs entre autres en Lybie et en Égypte. Elle parlait avec ferveur comment elle appuyait la loi 101, disant qu'une province parlant la langue de Molière devrait accueillir des immigrants qui en font de même. Je lui parle alors de l'avantage économique qui nous inciterait à refuser la loi mais elle chasse mon argument avec un nouveau. La diversification est déjà acceptable. Si nous laissions rouler la centrale nucléaire et que l'on exploitait les ressources de pétrole que nous avons à notre disposition, nous pourrions entrainer plus de personne dans le Québec et installer la loi 101 ferait en sorte que chacun des nouveaux arrivants aurait une langue en commun avec nous. Ainsi, nous n'aurions pas besoin d'interprète pour parler sur comment nous devrions exploiter les ressources. Nous fermer ainsi à la pression qu'applique l'anglais dans notre culture réussirait à stopper l'américanisation de nos jeunes. Je lui jette constamment des contre-arguments mais elle trouve toujours une manière de me désarmer. Évidemment, je retourne à l'attaque tout de suite après. Que ce soit que nous parlons de l'anglais, de la laïcisation, des politiques, de l'économie, de la surpopulation, de la souveraineté ou de notre histoire, elle a toujours quelque chose à dire, ce que j'adore chez elle. Durant le laps de temps où je l'écoutais parler, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Ce genre de conversation désintéressait mes parents qui se contentaient de hocher la tête jusqu'à ce que je parte déranger autrui. Je remarque aussi avoir abandonné le sarcasme haineux pour des taquineries plus légères. Au début, Light n'appréciait pas beaucoup mais elle finit par plier l'échine et laisse chaque commentaire passé. Elle avait rangé son Ipod. Je suis heureuse de constater cela car ca signifie que j'avais sa complète attention et quelque chose, dans mon corps, me poussait à chercher le contact avec ses iris cyan. J'ignore ce que c'est mais cela se transforme rapidement en demande plutôt qu'en envie passager.

Nous devons parler durant un minimum de trente minutes avant que je vois des bus arriver un à un. Apparemment, quelques-uns des retardataires seront entièrement absents pour aujourd'hui. Un grand conducteur aux cheveux grisonnant commence à énumérer des nombres pour que les gens sachent que leur bus ne viendrait pas. Quand il dit le numéro 36, je la vois devenir plus frustré et comprends qu'il s'agit de son transport. Elle pense à haute voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant?

- J'imagine qu'ils vont unir les bus. Ce que je veux dire est qu'ils vont faire embarquer plusieurs élèves dans un même bus qui va faire plusieurs arrêts supplémentaires.

- Logique considérant le fait que l'attente pourrait se rallonger pendant des heures.

Je ne fais que hocher la tête à cette affirmation, je commence à me demander avec qui je me retrouverai aujourd'hui. Il y a un total de cinq bus présent et un peu moins de cent élèves attendant sur le trottoir. Je tente d'imaginer quel itinéraire chaque moyen de transport va emprunter, Il y avait deux villages à la sortie de la cité donc je m'attendais à ce que trois d'entre eux restent dans la ville et deux autres se dirigent à l'extérieur. Je me pose alors la question.

- Où est-ce que tu habites, Light?

Elle me regarde un moment. Ses iris perçant démontre un conflit intérieur sur si c'est une bonne idée ou non de dire son adresse à une fille qu'elle venait de rencontre. Je me demande pourquoi elle hésite à ce point. Je croyais que l'on s'entendait bien. Apparemment je n'avais pas impressionné Claire en argumentant grâce à mes panégyriques anticonformistes. Cette fille était vachement sévère sur le côté intellectuel.

- J'habite à Monaghan, me répond-elle enfin.

- Monaghan? Dis-je surprise, c'est pareil comme moi.

Elle commença à grogner avec sarcasme comme pour montrer le fait qu'elle détestait cela. Un rictus se dessine sur mon visage alors que je lui dis.

- Ça te dérange tant de passer plus de temps avec moi?

À cette question, elle polémique du mieux qu'elle peut alors qu'une minuscule teinte rose se forme sur ses joues.

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne déteste pas ta compagnie le moins du monde.

- Dixit la fille hésitante à me dire son adresse.

Et la voilà accouder dans un coin. Elle accepte enfin de me donner son adresse et je comprends pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, c'était à l'autre bout du village de ma demeure.

Il faut attendre encore un moment avant que nous puissions embarquer dans le bus. En attendant, nous recommençons un débat, cette fois, sur la commission Charbonneau. Tout allait de bon train jusqu'à ce que le sujet tourne à ce que je ne croyais jamais abordé avec elle, l'amour. C'avait débuté par un simple commentaire de sa part mais j'ai fortement exagéré ma réaction et nous avons ainsi commencé à refléter sur ce phénomène franchement invraisemblable.

- J'ai entendu dire que les gens ne peuvent pas vivre sans amour mais je n'ai jamais cru à cette affirmation, fit-elle.

- Vraiment, j'imagine que tu vas me sortir le restant de la réplique de Sheldon Cooper et dire que l'oxygène est plus important? Non, c'est entièrement faux. Toutes les personnes de ce monde vivent dans l'amour. Que ce soit d'un proche d'un ami ou qui que ce soit.

- Vraiment? Alors est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi certaines personnes quittent le monde extérieur pour vivre dans un monde de réclusion absolu?

- Tu veux parler des moines? C'est peut-être parce que, selon eux, ils vivent dans l'amour de Dieu.

- C'est irréaliste comme idée.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. La religion n'a jamais été mon point fort alors la vanté ne me dis rien. Pourtant, dans leurs esprits, ils sont aimés par une source infinie de bonté. Même si elle n'existe pas, leur croyance leur fait croire le contraire et ainsi, ils vivent dans l'amour.

- Les scientifiques ont découvert que l'amour n'est qu'un virus qui a infecté l'humain. Les animaux ne le ressentent pas et ils vivent tout de même.

- Dis-moi, Light, les virus sont-ils nécessairement mauvais? La bactérie E. Coli n'en est certes pas un mais c'est cette dernière qui permet le fonctionnement du colon. Si l'amour est un virus, ce n'en est pas un négatif.

- Admettons que tu as raison sur ce. Cela signifie tout de même que nous pourrions nous en débarrasser.

- Pourquoi refuser ce qui est plaisant?

- Trois mots : peine d'amour

- Il y a des défauts à tout mais si nous trouvons notre âme sœur, tu ne crois pas que nous serons heureux pour le reste de notre vie? De plus, c'est de l'amour que naissent plusieurs émotions que nous adorons. Si je t'enlevais toutes tes émotions reliées à l'amour, comment crois-tu que tu te sentirais. Vide et tu regretterais ton choix. Les humains ont évolué au-dessus des animaux alors pourquoi se rabaisser à nouveau à leur niveau?

- Tu réalises que l'humain est un mammifère, non?

Et c'était parti pour un tout nouveau combat vocal. J'étais plutôt contente de mon coup. J'avais cloué le bec à Light avec beaucoup plus de facilité que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Peut-être croyait-elle à l'amour après tout, elle refusait simplement de l'avouer. Je suis sur qu'elle allait me croire si elle trouvait la personne parfaite avec qui partagé le restant de ses jours. Je suis tenté de lui parler du mariage et du divorce mais, ne trouvant pas de raison concrète pour le faire, refuse cette idée.

Peu de minutes après, nous embarquons enfin dans le bus. Je lui propose de partager un banc ce qu'elle accepte rapidement. Un très petit groupe embarque avec nous. Puisque nous nous sommes assis à l'arrière, les cinq ou six étudiants partageant notre autobus prennent place directement à côté du conducteur. Décidément, tout le monde nous évitait comme la peste. Je trouve étonnant à quel point je me réjouis silencieusement de ce constat. Pourquoi étais-je si heureuse de cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait chez cette étudiante qui me motivait autant. Même ma première rencontre avec Vanille n'avait pas eu cette influence sur mon mental… et mon corps. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?

Alors que je discute avec Light et que les sujets s'amenuisent, je ne remarque pas le moins du monde le temps passé. Mon seul véritable indice est visuel, en fait, pendant que j'apprécie la compagnie de Light, je remarque que le soleil se couche dans le lointain, derrière une barrière d'arbre. À ce moment, nous sommes à la sortie de la ville, prises dans un embouteillage qui semble s'allonger sur des kilomètres. Finalement, je décide de sortir mes devoirs. Je demande à Light si elle fait de la physique. Elle me répond que oui. Nous commençons donc la lecture des pages que l'on m'avait ordonnés de faire. Les numéros se sont avérés plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous décidons donc de commencer ses devoirs. Il s'agissait de monde contemporain, elle devait remplir un document sur comment gérer l'exode des cerveaux, les problèmes environnementaux, les bouchons de circulation, l'énergie et l'eau potable. Je lui propose quelques options. Certes, je n'excelle pas dans cette matière mais je ne crois pas mon aide inutile. De plus, cela nous donnes de nouvelles raisons de parler de sujets divers. Cette fois-ci, nous divaguons vers le vieillissement global de la population et l'immigration clandestine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais durant ces moments, je perds quelque fois l'intérêt sur ce que l'on dit pour admirer mon amie. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais j'en prends tout de même note.

Nous restons dans le bus pendant deux heures supplémentaires avant de finalement dépasser le lieu de l'accident. Dix minutes après, je me retrouve à mon arrêt. Je prends mon sac et passe les bretelles à mes épaules. Light me regarde faire. Un peu perdue dans ses pensées. J'hésite un peu sûr qu'est-ce que je devrais faire. J'ai envie de lui faire une accolade mais je ne la crois pas friande de ce genre de contact. Je décide de simplement lui tendre la main. Elle la prend dans la sienne quand elle remarque ce que je fais et me dit au revoir de la tête. J'apprécie le contact chaud mais me retire en premier. N'ayant plus rien à rajouter, je sors de l'autobus et me dirige vers ma maison.

Arrivée à l'intérieur, je me défais de mes chaussures, pose mon manteau sur un cintre puis monte dans ma chambre. Je dépose mon sac avec mon unique devoir terminé sur le sol. Je n'ai donc rien à faire pour le reste de la soirée. Mes parents ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Puisque je n'ai pas envie de préparer un repas, je dégaine un jeu de Xbox, Dead Rising off the records, et le place dans la console. Pour l'heure qui suit, je suis plongé dans ma quête pour trouver des survivants alors que je roule sur des zombies avec un tricycle pour enfant, affublé d'une robe comme seul habit à mon personnage, Frank West. Décidément, c'était le jeu le plus étrange que j'avais dans ma collection. Quand mes parents arrivent, je reste enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de leur adresser la parole aujourd'hui. Je me contente de sortir un ordinateur et commence à naviguer sur l'internet. Je vais sur youtube, cleverbot, sloganmaker, tasteofawesome, 9gag, fanfiction, ragestache et plein d'autres pour rire un peu.

Pourtant durant ce moment, une seule personne persiste à rester dans l'avant-plan de mon esprit.

Claire Farron.

**X**

Le jour qui suit, je suis toujours hantée par son image alors que mes cours décident de se rallonger d'une décennie chacun. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux la revoir, lui parler, la taquiner, l'entendre. Quand je lui avais serré la main, j'avais ressenti un peu plus que seulement la chaleur de son corps. Le mien avait réagi en envoyant un éclair. Par une force inconnu, je n'avais pas trésaillé même j'en avais été tenté. J'avais même rêvé d'elle durant la nuit qui a suis. Cette création de mon esprit avait été… déplacée pour éviter de rajouter des détails. Oui, l'envie était trop présente. Je le veux absolument.

Être avec elle.

Quand tous mes cours sont terminés, je remplis mon sac plus vite que je ne le croyais possible et me précipite aux arrêts de bus. Je ne vois même pas Vanille tellement je suis pressé. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais la revoir avant qu'elle n'embarque dans son bus. Je connais son adresse mais pas son numéro de téléphone et puisque je détesterais arriver à sa maison comme une fille désespéré, je préférerais la voir ici. Une chose était certaine, je voulais lui prouver que l'on allait se reparler après notre journée de hier. Oui, je n'avais jamais autant aimé la compagnie d'une personne de ma vie et je n'allais pas laisser cette chance s'envoler aussi ridiculement.

Je soupire presque de joie quand j'aperçois sa chevelure blonde teintée de reflets rosés. J'allais tenir ma promesse envers moi-même. J'allais pouvoir retourner la monnaie de sa pièce à cette fille que je crois peut-être considérer comme plus qu'une connaissance. Oui, beaucoup plus. Je ne suis pas fermé à mes sentiments donc je pouvais ressentir cela comme ça l'était vraiment.

Pas une amie.

Pas une meilleure amie.

Mon âme sœur.

Je me fous complètement si c'est mélodramatique, pour moi, jamais je ne rencontrerais une autre personne partageant mon désir de polémiquer tout en étant d'une intelligence rarement atteinte par quiconque. Son Q.I. était supérieur au mien, j'en étais certaine mais rencontrer quelqu'un de la sorte me remplissais d'une joie sans borne. Quand elle est assez près pour que je lui parle, je crie presque.

- Light!

Elle se retourne dans ma direction. Nos yeux font contact ce que je me réjouis de constaté. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas heureuse de me voir, je crois même remarquer que ses lèvres forment silencieusement un juron. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question quand j'entends une voix demander :

- Claire, qui c'est celle-là?

Cachée par tous les gens beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, je vois une fille d'environ quatorze aux cotés de Lightning. Celle-ci partage le même teint de cheveux. Leur visage se ressemble également beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

C'était sa sœur.

- Elle, c'est Fang… une amie.

Je me fais toiser par la plus jeune. Je me tiens immobile durant cette évaluation. Sa petite sœur était sans gêne en train de me juger par mon physique. Était-elle aussi protectrice que je le croyais? Si c'est le cas, je comprends pourquoi Light n'était pas contente de me voir. Un moment trop long à mon gout passe avant que l'ainée des deux dise :

- Allons, Serah, il faut aller dans le bus.

Elles me quittèrent alors. Light ne pris même pas la peine de me dire au revoir. Je me sens immédiatement vidé de ma joie de vivre. Mon optimiste avait été douché beaucoup trop vite pour que l'on détermine la vitesse que c'était arrivé. La prénommée Serah avait du être malade hier. Voilà pourquoi Light était seule. Une barrière s'était imposée devant mes sentiments et le courage de le révéler à ma bonne amie. Une barrière qui s'appelait Serah. Je ne l'accusais pas, elle l'avait fait sans le savoir. Je me résigne donc à ce moment même. Je me résigne à conserver une amitié avec Light. Je ne voulais pas empiéter plus dans sa vie que je l'ai fait il y a quelques secondes de cela. Lightning avait juré en me voyant, un signe flagrant qu'elle ne voulait pas parlé de moi devant sa famille. Je déteste ce sentiment qui m'envahit à cet instant. Le sentiment exact qui convainquait Light que l'amour était un virus.

La peine.

**X**

Je passe la semaine qui suit a essayé de l'oublier mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'agis comme une personne plus renfrognée, morose et dépressive durant ces sept jours. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avais-je voulu rencontrer cette fille hors de mon atteinte? Pourquoi avais-je décidé de commencer une conversation avec elle? Pourquoi mon âme pleurait-elle son absence. Je n'avais pas pleuré une seconde cette semaine. Croyez-moi, l'envie m'était venue à plusieurs moments mais je voulais me faire forte. De toute façon, quelles étaient les chances que tout cela marche comme je l'aurais souhaité. J'ai déjà lu que seulement une personne sur trois allait ressentir des sentiments pour une personne du même sexe. Encore là, selon ce même texte, généralement, ce n'est qu'une fois dans toute leur vie.

Je n'avais pas parlé de Light à personne. Pas à mes parents ou à Vanille, tous les êtres les plus proches de moi était mieux dans le silence de l'ignorance. De toute manière, je réagissais trop excessivement. Le temps soignerait cette blessure.

Ce qui serait plus facile si mon putain de cerveau arrêtait de repenser à elle.

Je regrette presque d'avoir fait des devoirs avec elle. Maintenant, chaque cours de monde contemporain et de physique me rappelait sa personne, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa personnalité, son intelligence. J'aurais même pu dire que je la voyais dans mon café quand j'allais au Starbuck près de mon école. Bien sûr, pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie, à chaque fois que je trouvais une façon de l'oublier pour quelques secondes, je la revoyais à la fin des cours. Oui, je ne vous mens pas. Elle semblait avoir perdu l'habitude qu'elle devait avoir de sauter dans son bus le plus tôt possible car je vous jure que je l'ai vue chaque soir de la semaine qui a suivi, chaque fois avec Serah. Un mercredi, nos yeux ont fait contact mais elle les a détourné rapidement. Après l'avoir vu, mon esprit se lovait à son image comme un enfant à sa peluche jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Je la revoyais dans mes rêves. Des fois, elle me souriait avec gentillesse, des fois elle pleurait en m'implorant de lui pardonner sa froideur des derniers jours mais la plupart du temps, elle m'arrachait le cœur à main nu et le broyait entre ses doigts en riant cruellement ou en disant une phrase comme : Le cœur n'a pas sa place dans une personne sans futur. Je me réveillais en sueur en entendant ces mots froids qui me donnait envie d'abandonner. Durant ces instants, mon âme était un poison pernicieux qui voulait sa propre mort. Je dirais même que chaque seconde sans sa présence forçait mon cœur à s'autodétruire un peu plus de l'intérieur. Cela dépassait l'entendement. Ce n'était plus une peine d'amour d'adolescence. C'était plutôt une séparation forcée avec la personne que j'aimais le plus dans le monde car elle était morte sous mes yeux. La différence, cependant, était le fait que la personne n'était pas morte mais m'évitait à tout prix et cela empirait encore plus mon chagrin. Light ne devait pas réaliser la force de l'impact qu'elle avait fait mais le cratère était trop grand pour demeurer loin de la vision de tous. Ce que je veux dire est que les gens commençaient à remarquer mon manque d'enthousiasme. Mes parents avaient voulu me parler mais je les avais chassés à coup d'insulte. Tout mon monde était en train de chambouler sous mes yeux et je le laissais faire avec l'illusion que Light viendrait à son secours d'une seconde à l'autre. Je réalisais que je ne faisais que me mentir à moi-même mais c'était le plus proche de ce que j'avais d'une consolation quelconque. Tout cela pour dire que je perdais le fil qui m'avait fait continuer dans la noirceur de la vie, un fil que j'avais toujours tenu dans mes mains pour me guider dans mes choix. D'une façon, il avait été coupé et ne menait plus à rien et je savais que dès que le moment où j'atteindrais le bout de la corde arriverait, je ferai l'improbable.

Je voulais me suicider.

Les moqueries que les gens disait dans mon dos me faisait plus souffrir qu'avant. J'avais frappé un garçon qui avait été trop proche de moi à ce moment, en plus de me dire antisociale, les' et bitch, on m'appelait également folle. Pour oublier tout cela, j'ai accepté une proposition que je m'étais dit ne jamais accepter.

Je me dirige dans les coins plus sombres de l'école. Une certaine substance envahissait l'air avec son odeur prédominante. Je ressentais ses effets seulement en étant dans la zone. J'avais dit ne pas vouloir partager quoi que ce soit et je refuse de me faire piquer. Donc, un garçon m'avait fourni avec ce qui ferait le mieux pour moi. C'était très petit. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à bien pire. En fait, cela me faisait penser à la pilule. Vous savez, celle que l'on prend pour ne pas tomber enceinte. Il me donne des indications sur comment la prendre. Il me dit qu'avec de l'eau ça passe beaucoup mieux mais la prendre sec pourrait améliorer ses effets. Ce n'était qu'une théorie mais je ne peux pas la réfuter.

Après tout, je ne sais pas grand-chose des métamphétamine.

Je décide de la prendre sec puisque l'unique liquide disponible me semble très peu appétissant. Évidemment, j'étais venu seul. La liaison qui me reliait avec Vanille n'avait pas pu confronter ma dépression qui avait suis. Elle ne savait pas non plus que j'étais tenté par la drogue. Moi qui m'étais toujours éloigné de tout cela.

Je tiens le minuscule contenant entre mon pouce et mon index. Sous le regard presque inquisiteur du garçon, dont j'ignore le nom, je l'apporte à ma bouche lentement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure échappatoire mais c'en était un qui allait fonctionner pour le moment. Je suis faite forte, je peux stopper quand je veux. C'était trop tard pour retourner maintenant de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme si mon ange gardien allait arriver et me voir en train de m'évader temporairement de la réalité. Je ne crois pas au conte de fée et si je continue, ma vie sera un enfer pour le peu de temps qui lui reste. Plutôt que croire au miracle, je décide d'opter pour le mieux. Oui, cela me ferait oublier Claire pour de bon.

Je me mets la pilule dans la bouche. Il ne reste qu'à avaler.

Mais à ce moment…

Je réalise que j'ai mis tout mon argent sur le mauvais cheval.

- Fang, qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

La voix que j'entends est familière, très familière même. Je recrache la pilule dans ma main et me tourne à l'endroit qu'elle semblait venir. La personne que je ne croyais plus jamais rencontrer était à l'entrée des lieux où j'étais, une ruelle avec quelques salles abandonnées par l'école. C'était la personne que je ne croyais ne plus jamais voir du restant de ma vie.

Lightning.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demande-je en la regardant confuse.

Elle soutient mon regard aisément. Light ne semble pas perdu dans ses pensées. On dirait qu'elle attendait mon excuse sur le pourquoi j'étais ici avec une métamphétamine entre les doigts. J'entends le garçon qui m'avait donné la drogue perdre patience derrière moi. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il avait dit qu'il allait me laisser prendre la première pilule puis il allait suivre. Il avait envie d'être gelé et mes petits drames personnels le désintéressaient complètement. Je regarde le contenant dans le creux de ma main puis je retourne à contempler les iris cyan de Lightning. Son regard est devenu plus inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta main? Questionne-elle d'un ton extrêmement autoritaire.

Il serait mentir de dire que j'avais envie de la voir et encore plus de déclarer que me faire admonester par elle était une idée plaisante. Pourtant c'est la première fois que je peux lui adresser la parole depuis une éternelle semaine. Mon humeur peu avenante face à elle est vue par l'expression dans ma voix et ma façon de m'exprimer.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je la vois flancher un tout petit peu. Apparemment, elle ne veut pas se faire interroger.

- Ce n'est pas important, Fang.

- Pas important? PAS IMPORTANT? Je ne te vois pas pendant toute une semaine, tu évites mon regard et lâché un juron en me voyant quand tu es en compagnie de ta sœur puis tu arrives pour me dire de faire comme TU le désires sans même me dire bonjour ou fournir des explications sur ton comportement des sept derniers jours. C'est un pays libre, Light, alors si tu veux me convaincre que tu as raison, tu pourrais au moins me dire qu'est-ce que tu fou ici.

Je fulminais de l'intérieur. Pour qui se croyait-elle. J'allais justement l'oublier et voilà qu'elle vient pour m'empêcher. Je suis certaine que dès que j'aurai entendu ses arguments, elle partirait pour ne plus jamais me parler après. Elle est responsable de mon enfer personnel et maintenant, son seul but était de faire en sorte que je demeure à l'intérieur.

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre. Quoi, maintenant elle hésite à me dire pourquoi je devrais l'écouter? Elle ne peut pas créé d'arguments concrets pour se donner raison? Elle qui est si bonne à défendre son point de vue ne trouvait pas les mots pour m'empêcher de passer par un des uniques échappatoires qui s'offre à moi. Rageant, je lance la pilule dans ma bouche d'un geste sec. Me voyant faire cela, Light délie enfin sa langue. Elle tend même sa main dans ma direction

- Non, ne fais pas ça, Fang. Je sais que j'évitais de te parler depuis le début de la semaine mais ce n'était pas parce que ta compagnie n'était plus la bienvenue. Après que tu es vu Serah, elle a commencé à m'interroger sur qui tu étais, qu'est-ce que tu aimais. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais rien de tout cela alors elle voulait que j'aille te demander. Mais… j'avais peur. J'avais peur de te demander des choses aussi obsolète que ta couleur préférée ou tes aspirations dans la vie. Nous ne nous étions parlées que de sujets vague alors devenir plus spécifique était trop loin de mon domaine pour que j'ai le courage de le faire. Je voulais que tu viennes m'adresser la parole. Bien sûr, après que je me sois échappé la deuxième fois que l'on s'est vu, je me doutais bien que tu n'oserais pas. J'avais juré parce que je redoutais le moment où nous parlerions de plus que simplement notre adresse. Je suis vraiment désolé, Fang. Ca fait une semaine que j'attends de trouver le courage et la détermination nécessaire pour engager la conversation et puisque Serah était malade aujourd'hui comme la journée de notre première rencontre, je l'ai enfin trouvé. J'ai demandé à mon père s'il pouvait me reconduire à la maison et il a accepté. Quand mes cours sont terminés, j'ai pris le bus pour arriver à ton école. Puis, au lieu de prendre mon second autobus, je me suis dirigé dans le hall d'entrée de ton école. Je t'ai cherché un peu mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. J'ai commencé à questionner les gens sur où tu te tenais habituellement. Une fille a fini par me le dire. Je pense que tu la connais, rousse avec des queues de cheval. Je suis allé à l'endroit qu'elle m'a dit de chercher mais je ne t'ai pas vu. À ce moment, j'avais exploré toute ton école. Je voulais retourner à l'arrêt de bus mais en chemin j'ai entendu des gens parler de locaux abandonnés dans une ruelle de votre école. Je suis venu par curiosité. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai senti l'odeur de l'opium ou peu importe ce que c'était et je t'ai vu. Fang, tu ne dois pas te droguer, tu n'as aucune raison de le faire.

Je suis abasourdi par la quantité d'informations que Light viens de me fournir. Quand elle se délie la langue, elle n'y va pas de main morte. Pourtant, le doute n'avait quitté mon esprit. Lightning est affreusement stoïque alors ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi excellente pour bluffer. Finalement, je lui dis :

- Prouve-le.

Elle me regarde, incertaine si elle a bien entendu ou non.

- Quoi?

- Prouve-le. Prouve ce que tu es en train de dire. Je n'ai rien qui me rattache au monde maintenant alors dit moins pourquoi je ne devrais pas prendre de drogue.

- Fang… ça va te tuer.

- Alors donne-moi une raison (je lève mon index pour mettre de l'emphase sur le chiffre). Une raison pour que je demeure en vie.

Je la vois soupirer et réfléchir une fraction de seconde…

Puis…

Elle s'approche de moi.

Lentement.

Elle me prend par le col.

Je suis réchauffé par ses doigts, je suis électrisé par son contact.

Puis…

Soudainement…

Sans avertissement…

Elle fait ce que je ne croyais jamais qu'elle ferait.

Ce contact me surprend

Oui…

Elle…

M'assène un magistral coup de poing sur la mâchoire.

Je titube un peu avant de tomber sur le derrière. Décidément, cette fille est cinglée. Ma joue brule affreusement. Je souffre. Pendant ce temps, elle secoue le poing comme si le contact lui avait également fait mal. Son regard demeure cependant perçant alors que la colère entoure son visage.

- Idiote! Éructe-elle. Tu crois réellement que te droguer va servir à quoi que ce soit. Tu te crois plus forte qu'elle? Tu crois qu'elles ne vont rien te faire? Lentement, elles vont détruire toute la matière grise que tu as. Tu te retrouveras dans un état végétal comme le pauvre crétin à coté de toi. Regarde-le! Pendant que tu réfléchissais sur quoi faire, lui, il s'est fourrer une pilule dans le corps sans arrière-pensées. Tu veux devenir comme lui. Avec son sourire béat et ses yeux déconnecté du monde. Il a sombré dans la dépendance et je peux parier qu'il dépense tout son argent de poche pour se fournir. Te droguer est entièrement inutile.

Je la contemple longuement en me redressant difficilement. Bon, elle a raison, je dois l'admettre. Me droguer ne servira à rien. Si je suis trop retardée pour me tuer après, cela détruit le but premier de cet échappatoire. Pourtant, elle n'a pas répondu à ma plus grande interrogation de tous. Pas assez bien à mon gout.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais continuer à vivre, dis-le-moi!

Elle hésite à nouveau mais encore moins longtemps.

- Je le croyais évident, non?

Quoi? Mes bonnes notes à l'école, mon cerveau, le fait que je sors du lot? Rien de tout cela n'est une bonne raison de demeurer dans le monde des vivants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais soudainement, l'envie de parler de ce qui se passe après la mort me tente. Comme si la situation actuelle ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de polémiquer avec Light. Je lui lance un regard pour lui dire que je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

Elle soupire alors et se rapproche de moi. Je commence à me préparer à recevoir un nouveau coup de poing. Elle me croyait masochiste ou quelque chose du genre? Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point me dire que j'ai tort de manière aussi violente.

Surprise n'est pas assez grand pour décrire ce que je ressens à cet instant.

Au lieu de me donner un coup sur la joue, Light a plutôt réduit la distance qui nous séparait.

Claire m'embrasse doucement.

J'hésite sur comment réagir à cette marque de grande affection inusitée venant de la part de Light. Intérieurement, je suis contente qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mes yeux car ils sont probablement effroyablement laids à regarder en ce moment tellement ils sont exorbités. Une partie de moi demande de redonner à Light ce qu'elle vient de m'offrir mais une autre me prévient que de tout cela ne semble naturel. C'était la deuxième fois que j'avais eu une conversation avec Lightning qui avait duré plus que seulement quatre phrases. Comment en était-on arriver la?

Une voix retentit dans ma tête à ce moment précis.

_C'est ton âme sœur, non? D'ou vient donc cette gêne si c'est la personne parfaite pour toi?_

Cela agit comme une invitation à mes désirs tabous que Light avait enclenché il y a quelques secondes de cela alors que je redonne son baiser avec ferveur.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restons dans cette position mais je peux vous affirmer que ce n'est pas assez long à mon goût. Quelque chose avec Lightning m'avait ancré à la sensation que ses lèvres offraient. Je n'avais jamais été garante des histoires d'amour mais ce qui venait de ce passer donnait une signification à tous les romans à l'eau de rose qui se sont retrouvé entre mes mains dans les dernières années. Ses lèvres… les mots sont manquants pour décrire comment elles étaient. Je voudrais dire sucrées mais ce serait un euphémisme. Je voudrais dire douces mais ce serait péjoratif. Je voudrais dire parfaite mais ce serait une simplification.

Je voudrais dire que c'avait été infiniment plaisant…

Mais l'infini est un nombre trop minuscule pour cela.

Comment suis-je supposé décrire un événement avec des mots qui n'existe pas? Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que pour comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti, vous devez imaginer la perfection puis l'améliorer de nouveau. Je me fou que c'était dans une ruelle, à coté d'un droguée, sans avertissement et peut-être une façon de me manipuler pour que je l'écoute, c'était un baiser que je pourrais revivre pour toutes les secondes restantes dans ma vie sans jamais m'en sentir lasser.

Quand nos lèvres se sont séparées, Lightning m'a regardé avec une expression plutôt stoïque mais je n'étais pas dupe. Ce masque c'était lézardé et maintenant je vois un nouveau côté de la petite renfermée de l'autre école. Je voyais des émotions qui sont nées de l'amour : la compassion, la joie, la moquerie. Un rictus se forma sur son visage alors qu'elle me demanda narquoisement :

- C'est une assez bonne raison pour toi?

Son sourire est aguicheur, très aguicheur. Est-ce que je vois la même personne. J'aurait pu décrire ce changement soudain par de la schizophrénie mais dès que j'y pense, je me gifle mentalement. C'est la pire chose que je pourrais dire de Light et loin de moi l'idée de recommencer.

Je contemple ses iris longuement avant de lui répondre :

- Disons que cela fera l'affaire.

Je la voie improvisé une expression offusqué qu'elle ne peux conserver très longtemps car je détruit les décimètres nous séparant.

Ce deuxième baiser est encore plus long que le premier et loin de moi l'idée de me séparer d'elle. Je préfèrerais jeûner jusqu'à ma mort plutôt que de m'éloigner du paradis sur Terre. En plus, j'ai gagné un peu en assurance depuis la première fois puisque maintenant mes doigts s'entrelacent entre ses mèches blondes si uniques par leur reflet.

Elle se sépare enfin de quelques millimètres pour se donner l'espace pour me dire :

- Claire.

- Quoi?

- Appelle-moi Claire.

Guilerette, je l'embrasse de nouveau. Maintenant que je connaissais la réalité sur elle, jamais je ne la laisserai partir.

Claire, tu es à moi.

**X**

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de mon OS. J'avais songé rajouter une scène un peu plus romantique pour la fin mais je crois que ca n'aurait rien amener à l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez aimé et passé une excellente journée.**


End file.
